


Sweater

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Knitting, M/M, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sweaters, all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Crowley is cold all of the time but refuses to wear a sweater. So, Aziraphale and Eve come up with a plan to get him to wear one.





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Only Day 5 and I'm already behind... Oops.

At some point, Aziraphale and Eve decided to take up knitting and crochet. Aziraphale had learned years ago and being retired, he had nothing better to do. 

It proved to be useful when the temperatures dropped, and Crowley’s cold-bloodedness played against him. 

“Dear, just put on a sweater,” Aziraphale said when he felt Crowley shiver in bed for the fifth time that night. 

“No, it’ll s - stop when I finally get to sleep.” He tried to get even closer to Aziraphale, practically wrapping himself around him to reach as much body heat as he could. 

“Really, Crowley.” Aziraphale tore himself away to get up and look in their closet, despite Crowley’s whimper. Looking on Crowley’s side, he owned no sweater whatsoever. “Crowley! How on Earth do you make it through these cold winters if you don’t have anything thicker than a button-down?”

“I just suffer.” He burrowed himself into the blankets in a fetal position. “Just come back to bed, Angel. You’re warm enough for me.”

Aziraphale begrudgingly climbed back into bed, not even able to convince Crowley to put on one of his own sweaters. 

The next morning, Eve came downstairs to find Aziraphale tangled in yarn, trying to knit a sweater. 

“What’s this all about?” She asked. 

“If your stubborn father won’t wear a sweater, well, we’ll just have to make him one ourselves so he feels obligated to.”

“I never said I knew how to knit a whole sweater, Zira.”

“_No_, but you’re going to learn.” He thrust the needles into her hands. 

They took turns knitting. Eve’s rows had some mistakes, and with each one, she got more discouraged and wanted to hand it back off to Aziraphale, but he told her to keep going. 

When it was finally done, made of soft, maroon wool with a high collar, there were loose ends and several small gaps in the pattern. 

Eve handed it over to Crowley one morning at the breakfast table. 

“What is this?” He unfolded it. 

“It’s a sweater,” answered Aziraphale. “Eve and I both made it ourselves, so now you’ll have something warm to wear.”

Crowley started at the sweater, first with slight annoyance, as he had said before and he’d say it again, sweaters go against his aesthetic. But there was still some black thread intertwined in there against the maroon, and it was so incredibly soft and warm like Aziraphale had knitted some of his grace into it. 

“You _have_ to wear it now because we made it ourselves.” Eve teased. 

The corners of his lips twitched upward and he pulled it on. It did make him significantly warmer. He looked at Aziraphale and Eve, who was staring at him expectantly. Aziraphale thought he looked much... _softer_ in the sweater. He just wanted to pull him in his arms and keep him there for the day. 

Crowley sighed, “Fine. You’ve got me.”

After that, it was the only sweater he’d wear, even if it was totally against his style.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
